A Black Story
by the fairy in black
Summary: It's the Maurders last year at Hogwarts and they intend to go out with a BANG, or an explosion of somesorts. James is determined to get Lily to go out with him and there is a new girl in Gryffindor who is helping the Maurders with their pranks, and keepin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I started this a while ago, posted it and then removed it. Now I've altered it a little and I'm putting it up again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, or things you recognise from J.K. Rowlings, Harry Potter books.

A tall, thin yet muscular thanks to many summer days spent playing quidditch, slightly scruffy looking thanks to the shoulder length black hair that hung in his dark blue eyes boy had just stepped through barrier leading to platform 9 ¾.

His name was Sirius Black and he was about to start his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A few seconds later another boy, slightly shorter than the first, also well toned thanks to quidditch, with messy black hair and hazel eyes stepped onto the platform. This boy was James Potter, best friend of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Together the 4 boys made up the Maurders. Known for their pranks, a reputation to get into trouble – at least Sirius and James did-, good looks **(A/N all of them except peter)** and their ability to sweep any girl off their feet **(A/N peter excluded – he has a bit of trouble with girls, Remus has the ability, but doesn't abuse it, because he's so sweet).**

Sirius and James pushed their trolleys which were stacked with luggage towards a tallish boy with sandy blonde hair flecked with grey, blue eyes and a thin build and a small slim girl with auburn-red hair that curled near the ends at around the middle of her back and emerald green eyes, standing on the platform.

These two people were Remus Lupin and Lily Evans.

"Ah Moony my friend it's good to see you again" Sirius said as he swung and arm around his friends shoulders "Evans have a good holiday?"

"Hey Sirius" Remus said "good to see you, you to James" as James joined them

"Good to see you Moony, alright Evans?" James asked, running his hand through his hair on the last words.

"Fine Potter" Lily said as she rolled her eyes at his action.

"Have a good summer?" he inquired.

"I did actually, and I have a prefects meeting to prepare for, so if you'll excuse me I have to go" she said and she walked away towards the scarlet train.

'Gods Potter is annoying, just walking over and acting like he owned the bloody platform' Lily thought to herself as she wandered to the back of the train toward the prefect's compartment

Lily sat on one of the seats in the compartment and was thinking about how awful her sister's boyfriend and all of his 3 chins were when there was a light knock on the door.

Lily stood and opened the door to the compartment. "The prefects meeting doesn't start for ½ an hour" Lily said.

Out side the door stood a thin girl who was just a little shorter than Lily, with wavy ash blonde hair and greeny-blue eyes and a rather dark tan.

The girl who stood at the door looked up at her, for she was even shorter than Lily.

"Ummm…I'm not here for a prefects meeting" she said hesitantly. "I'm a transfer student, and my letter said that I should come to this compartment and ask for…" she checked the piece of parchment in her hand "Lily Evens"

"Oh. I'm sorry; no one mentioned to me that you were coming. What's your name?" Lily said.

"Elle Smith" The girl said.

"Well I'm Lily Evens, and I'm head girl so I would love to help you with anything you…need help with" Lily said, stumbling through her words a little.

Elle laughed quietly, "Thanks" she said

Lily smiled "Your welc- what you doing here Potter" Lily stared past Elle at the boy who now stood behind the new transfer student.

Elle turned, to come face to face with someone's chest. A chest that she assumed belonged to 'Potter'. She titled her head up to see a the a handsome face with dark brown eyes and messy black hair staring down at her.

"Hello" he said.

"Potter this is the PREFECT'S compartment, what are you doing here?" Lily hissed.

"Well Lily flower" he began and reached into his pocket, Lily glared, "I happen to be Head Boy and I believe that mean I can be in the prefect's compartment"

"WHAT!" Lily exclaimed "Show me that badge"

He handed her the badge and she inspected it. "Fine, but I'm watching you Potter, you make one bad move and I'll report you to Dumbledore"

"What ever you say Lils. Who's this?" he said

"Potter this is our new transfer student Elle Smith, Elle this is James Potter."

"Hello" Elle said quietly.

"Hi. So do you know what house you're in?" James asked

"House?" she asked. "I'm sorry I really have no idea what you're talking about"

"Ok, uh what year are you in? 4th? 5th?" he asked

"7th actually" Elle told him

"Oh sorry, you're just don't look tall enough" James said

"It's ok, I'm hoping England will help with that" She laughed.

"Well the prefects meeting will be starting soon" Lily said "And I'd let you stay with me, but you're not a prefect so-"

"You can stay with Remus, and Sirius, and Peter" James interjected.

"Well I suppose that would work." Lily said slowly, "We'll walk you there and introduce you to them then"

The three walked down the corridor together, with only a little bit of bickering between Lily and James. They stopped at the compartment who's window was flashing lights and sparks. James slid the door open, and the lights stopped. In the compartment were3 of the maurders. Sirius was standing with his wand out, Remus was watching him from over his book and Peter was eating a chocolate frog whilst watching Sirius.

"Hello there" said Sirius, as he put his wand into his pocket.

"What have you lot been up to while I've been gone?" James asked as he reached down to the pile of chocolate frogs on the seat.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual really" Sirius said.

"You expect me to believe that Sirius?" James asked sarcastically as he unwrapped his chocolate

"I swear Mr. Head Boy we only hexed him once" Sirius said giving James a puppy dog look.

James chuckled. "Yeah well, me and lil's have got a meeting to run, and moony's coming to, so can you look after this little lady?"

"I resent that" Elle muttered.

"What? You are short" James said. "Elle this is Sirius, Peter and Remus. Guy's this is Elle"

"Hi" squeaked Peter

"Pleasure to meet you" Remus said as he put his book down and stood.

"Hello" Sirius said.

"I'll see you soon Elle, after the meeting." Lily said

"See you lot later" James said. And he, Lily and Remus left the compartment.

"Well are you gonna sit down, or stand there all day?" Sirius asked

Elle smiled and sat down in the space Remus had left.

"So, Ella was it?" Peter asked. "Where are you from?"

"Elle and I'm from Australia"

"Interesting" Sirius said "But not important Peter. 1st, remember her name, girls like that it makes them think you've been paying attention to them. 2nd remember some things they've said. 3rd the sooner you start kissing her, the sooner you get to stop listening to her talk about all the boring stuff, 4th ask the IMPORTANT things. You do it like this. Watch and learn" Sirius moved so that he was sitting next to Elle. "So Elle, you got a boyfriend?"

Elle shook her head.

"Really, I'm surprised. You're so pretty, I'm surprised all the guys aren't in here begging to go out with you –you need to compliment them Peter"

Sirius slipped his arm around her waist. "Well seeing as you're single, will you go out with me?" he then pulled her into his lap.

Elle smiled up at Sirius sweetly. Even sitting on his lap, she was still shorter than him. She pulled his hand off her waist. "Comfortable as your lap is Sirius, I don't think I will go out with you." She said as she stood up and sat back down on the seat. "Peter" she added "try to avoid being dumped in public".

Peter laughed. Elle giggled along with him. Sirius grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs and stared out the window. Elle picked up the book Remus had left and started reading it and Peter went back to eating the chocolate frogs.

Half an hour later the compartment door opened and James, Remus and Lily returned from their meeting.

"Well it think that went well" Lily said as they walked in.

"Yeah, you two didn't fight which was good" Remus chuckled.

The three sat down and glanced around the compartment. Peter had fallen asleep, Elle was immersed in Remus' book and Sirius was staring out the window.

"Hey you two" James said "What have you been up too?" neither looked up. James poked Sirius. Hs just ignored James. "Sirius mate, what's going on?" Sirius still stared at the window. James looked at Remus and Lily in a helpless way.

Remus reached over and shook Peter awake. While peter was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Remus moved over to Elle and pulled the book out of her hands. Her head snapped up and looked at Remus, "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I didn't think you'd mind" she said quietly.

"That's fine" Remus said, "You were just ignoring us"

"Oh, sorry"

"Oh you guys should've seen it, it was so funny" Peter said, gaining their attention. "Sirius tried to, oh he" Peter started laughing again.

James, Lily and Remus shared a worried glance. When Peter's laughs subsided, he started talking again "SO funny, he asked Elle to go out with him and, pulled her into his lap and then she goes, what did you say? Something about even though his lap was comfy she didn't want to go out with him. You should've been there"

Remus laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. Lily laughed outright, and James grinned.

"Finally been rejected have you now Sirius?" Lily laughed.

Sirius continued to ignore them.

"Mate come on lighten up" James said. "You gotta admit it's pretty funny"

Sirius huffed "Peter chuck us some more frogs" he said as he turned back to the group.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking and joking around. It was fun, and by the end of trip they still had a rather large stack of chocolate frogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting, Making and Keeping Friends**

The train was now slowing down and Remus was looking out the window. "We're almost there" he said

The train slowed to a stop and people were starting to get off the train. "We should go if we want to get a carriage." James said "Are you coming with me, my Lily flower?"

"I can make my own way Potter" Lily said as she walked past his outstretched hand.

The group disembarked from the train and headed toward the horseless carriages,

"Potter let go of my hand" Lily exclaimed

"Sorry Lily flower it's just that your hand is perfect I wanted to protect it" James said sweetly

"My hand doesn't need protecting" Lily said as she climbed into the empty carriage.

The others followed. It ended up that there were 3 people on each side of the carriage, Lily was between James & Elle and Remus was between Brittney & Sirius.

"So what school did you go to? Lily asked Elle

"Just a little school in the middle of the bush."

"Was it a castle?" Lily asked

"No more of a manor, than a castle"

"So it's a little school?" James asked

"Yeah"

"How many people?"

"About 30, 35 including teachers"

"Interesting" said Remus.

Elle shrugged

By this time the carriages had stopped and the group joined the rest of the crowd of students heading toward the castle. "Wow" Elle breathed as she saw the castle for the first time.

"It's awesome hey?" Remus whispered

"Yeah" Elle agreed. They entered the castle and made their way toward the great hall

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter sat down near Lily.

"Where'd Elle go?" James asked

"She said before that she had to wait for McGonagall so she could be sorted." Lily said.

The group started up conversations with the people around them, and discussed their summers and things they were going to do that year.

The door opened and in came Professor McGonagall leading a group of about 50 first years and Elle coming behind them. The noise in the Great Hall died as McGonagall stood facing the students and began to explain to the sorting process to the 1st years standing in front of her. When she finished she started reading out the names of children to be sorted.

"Aliquis, Nicholas" she called and a little dark haired boy came up and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted.

The process was repeated for every child right up until "Zarabella, Lauren. Who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Smith, Elle." McGonagall called as Elle came up to the hat. The hat sat on her head for a while until it finally yelled out "Gryffindor".

The Gryffindor house cheered and clapped as Elle sat down next to Lily.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall became quiet.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year. Welcome back to past students, welcome to our new first years, and welcome to our new transfer student, Miss Smith. As you know the forbidden forest is out of bounds. The list of banned items at Hogwarts has grown another 20 items. You can view the list in Mr. Filch's office. I would like to introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bracken. Congratulations must go to out new Head Boy and Girl: Mr. Potter and Miss Evens." James and Lily stood up and people clapped for them. When they sat down Dumbledore continued "And now, as I know you are all hungry, let the feast begin."

As Dumbledore sat down food appeared on the plates on every table. Everyone started eating and continued with their discussions of their holidays.

When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood once again. "Well now that you've all eaten, and you have classes tomorrow, I think you should be going to bed. Prefects could you show the first years to their dorms. Goodnight."

Remus went to go and help the other prefects with the 1st years leaving Lily, James, Elle, Sirius and Peter to wander up to the common rooms by themselves.

"James I really think we should go and help the prefects" Lily said "I mean we have responsibilities as Heads, we should set an example and-"

"Wait did you just call him JAMES?" Sirius asked "JAMES! Not Potter but JAMES!"

"Yes BLACK I did. We decided we'd be civil towards each other seeing as we'll be working together for the rest of the year." Lily told him

"I'm sure that'll last" Sirius muttered.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and James gave her the password (Dancing pixie) and the group entered the Gryffindor tower. The three boys and Lily moved into the common room greeting other Gryffindor's they hadn't seen since the beginning of summer. Elle stood near the portrait taking in the wonderful room decorated in red and gold with a large table to one side and couches scattered around the other. There were plenty of people in the room and the noise they were making was so LOUD. But maybe that was because they'd just got back from holidays.

"Hey Elle" Lily was calling her "Come over here"

Elle made her way over to Lily. She was standing with a tall girl with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and dark skin, another girl with straight black hair with the tips dyed bright red stood with them.

"Elle, this is Monica" Lily pointed to the first girl "Jess" she indicated to the other girl. "They're in our year. Guys this is Elle, she's from Australia"

"Oh wow, I've been there, my family went to somewhere called uh the something Coast. It was so cool, the beaches were packed but the, what do they call it, oh yeah the surf was awesome" Monica exclaimed.

"Mmm the Gold Coast is great" Elle said.

"So you went to the school in the middle of the country, what was it called oh yeah Arilina?" Jess asked

"Uh yeah" Elle said.

"Do you miss your friends?" Monica asked

"A little" Elle said slowly.

"Urgh" Jess sighed "well I'm tired so I'm going to bed, you lot coming?"

The other three agreed. They walked towards the far wall of the room, and started up an elegant set of wooden stairs. At the very top of the stairs was a wooden door that had a gold inscription engraved on it that read "7th year Girls Dormitories". Jess pushed the door open and all 4 went inside.

Jess and Monica immediately dove onto the two beds closest to the door. Lily walked over to the only other spare bed and sat down.

"That's weird" Lily commented, "they don't seem to have a bed for you yet Elle"

"I'm tired" moaned Jess

"Well then go to bed" Monica told her

"I bags the bathroom" Lily yelled as she dove at the trunk at the end of the bed. She pulled the lid up and stared in wonder. "This isn't my trunk" She said.

Elle was standing behind her "No, it's mine"

"What's going on?" Lily asked confused. Just then a tapping was heard on the window. Monica stood and opened the window and an owl flew in. It landed on the lid of the trunk Lily was kneeling at and stuck its leg out to her. Lily took the letter tied to it, unfolded and read it

"I do not believe this" Lily cried "I DO NOT BELIVE THIS! No, no, no, no this cannot be happening. Not only is he made head boy but no I refuse to do this. I ABSOULTLY REFUSE!" Lily yelled and ranted her way down the stairs and into the common room.

She stood at the base of the stairs with Elle, Monica and Jess behind her. "POTTER!" she screamed.

James was standing with Remus, Sirius and Peter when Lily came down the stairs. When she screamed out his name he walked over to her, with his friends following behind him.

"Lily I thought we agreed we would call each other our first names, you know be civil and all" James said calmly.

"You want me to be civil to you when, when, when this is…" Lily spluttered.

"When this is what?" James asked confused

"THIS" Lily yelled thrusting the letter at him.

He snatched it out of her hand and began to read. As he did a grin spread across his face. "Lily I don't see what your so worked up over. I think it's a good thing. Come on, we mustn't keep Dumbledore waiting" And he grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her towards the portrait hole. Just before he left he called out over his shoulder, "I'll see you guys in the morning, Lily and I have to go find our dorm"

"Well that was odd" Remus commented before he Sirius, Peter, Elle, Monica and Jess collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oh yes Remus, definetly odd" Jess gasped as they began to calm down. The group sat around the stairs to the girls dormitories as they waited for their breathing to become normal.

"Well I'm going to bed" Monica said as she stood up.

"Me too" Jess said, and the two walked up the stairs together.

"I think I'll go up as well" Remus said, as he stood and stretched.

"I'll come with you" Peter yawned. The two walked over to the boy's dormitory stairs and wandered up them, chatting idly.

Now it was just Sirius and Elle left sitting on the floor near the stairs.

"Well I should probably go with them, though it is a bit early to be turning in" Sirius said, looking over to where Remus and Peter had been seconds before.

Sirius stood up, and was about to walk away when something grabbed his hand. He turned back to Elle, "Yes?"

"Don't go, please" she said softly.

"Why?" he asked harshly.

She pulled her hand away from his, wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Sirius sat down next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him. "What for?" he asked a little more gently then last time.

"For the thing on the train, I didn't think you were being serious, and I didn't think you'd get so, you know, angry about it. I'm sorry"

Sirius put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, so that her head was resting under his shoulder. "You shouldn't be sorry, it's my fault. I was being a dumb ass. I shouldn't have done that, especially on your first day and all." Sirius said.

After a short silence Sirius spoke again "Well I think that was my best apology ever. What do you think?"

Elle smiled, "It was good, and the whole taking the blame thing made it better"

"I was wondering, do you really think my lap is comfortable?"

"Well" Elle said slowly, and she slid her hand onto his thigh, "I think your lap is…" She rubbed his leg slowly; "fairly comfortable" and she slid her hand even higher up his leg.

Sirius' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Elle laughed as she stood up. "Goodnight Sirius" she called as she skipped up the stairs.

"Night" Sirius whispered. He sat there at the foot of the stairs for a long time, running over all that had happened that day in his head. _'What a day' _he thought to himself _'What a day'_. He shook his head and stood up, the common room was empty, so Sirius decided it was time for him to head up to bed.

**A/N** thanks to my one and only reviewer, Dannyphantomsgf and Noasgf, or do you count as two? Sorry I took so long to update, but I'll have more chapters up soon. I would never ignore anyone on a sugar high, seeing as I'm almost always on one.

Hey Lauren (if you read this) you recognise the leg thing? I thought I'd throw that in for you.

Sorry that was so long. Please review, Ellen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Learning the ropes**

"Wake up Jess!"

Someone groaned.

"Jess come on"

Elle walked out of the bathroom to find fellow dorm mate, Monica bent over another dorm mate Jessica, hopelessly trying to wake her.

"Jessica please wake up" Monica pleaded.

"Do you want a hand?" Elle asked

"Yeah that'd be good" Monica replied

Elle pulled out her wand and flicked it at Jessica. A fountain of water fell from it, drenching Jess and the bed around her. She sat up and screamed.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled

"You were asleep and running late, I can fix it with a drying spell if you want?"

"Yes of course I want you to do that" Jess half yelled slightly exasperated.

Elle performed a drying spell on Jess and her bed as she went to have a shower and Monica packed Jess' books.

Elle entered the great hall and sat down to eat breakfast with Lily. As they were eating, Professor McGonagall came over to them and handed them their timetables

"Good morning ladies" She said, and she walked off to hand out more timetables.

"Hey Elle" Monica sat down near her and started to speak

"Mmmhmm" Elle mumbled, as she swallowed a bite of toast.

"Do you often wake people up like that?" She asked

"What, oh yeah, I used to do that to my brother when he wouldn't wake up" Elle answered, going quiet at the end.

Lily chuckled. "Merlin knows how many people need people to do that to them"

"You can talk, Lily" Monica joked

"I admit I can sleep in, but so do many others"

"Examples"

"Well Potter and Black, I know Remus is often the first thing they see in the morning,"

"Yes, true Remus is their morning angel" she said sarcastically

"I know who Potter wishes would wake him up"

"Monica" Lily screamed

Monica erupted into a fit of giggles. Elle was still quiet.

"Hey Elle are you ok?" Lily asked when Monica had turned away to talk to Jess.

"What, oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" Elle answered, blinking a few times, bringing herself back to reality.

"You looked like you were off with the fairies" Lily said

"Huh?" Elle asked, looking confused

"You were all distant and spaced out and stuff" Lily said

"I was just thinking" Elle said, and she finished off her toast and stood up to head off to class.

Their first day went smoothly. Elle met some of her teachers and Lily helped her out when she had any trouble. Lunch went by uneventful. Their last class for the day was potions and that was where there was some trouble. Their potions teacher- Professor Wilks – had decided to assign them partners for when they actually brewed potions and, some people weren't to happy with the pairings.

Lily had been paired with James Potter, and she wasn't very happy. Monica had been assigned to Remus Lupin, and Jess to a fellow Gryffindor, Adam Feeche. Elle didn't have any problems with her partner – Sirius Black – at the moment.

At dinner that night the conversation of the group was mainly about their potions lesson.

"I can believe he did that, why did I have to be paired with him" Lily said exasperated.

"Oh come on Lily, give him a chance," Remus said

"Yeah, maybe James will actually help me with the work" Lily muttered darkly

"Oh come on, give him a break will you" Sirius said, with his mouth half full of food. He swallowed then continued "I'm happy with my partner"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're happy because you like Elle, Remus told me last night you were talking about her in your sleep," James said

"SHUT UP" Sirius punched James in the shoulder "I'm happy to be with her, because hopefully, she'll help me with my homework"

"Sure Sirius, sure" Remus said as he began eating.

Elle grinned as she placed food on her plate.

"It's ok Sirius, I believe you" Elle laughed

"Why, why, why, why, why?" Lily muttered as she ate.

"Lily, I'm sure James will behave" Elle said, "Come on, eat"

Lily looked up. "Oh fine" she said and she stacked food onto her plate

After the group had finished eating Lily stood and said "Well I'm off. We've got a prefects meeting in a couple of minutes"

"I'll come with you" Remus said before he took another bite of his meal, then stood to follow Lily.

"I think I'll go find Kristy" Peter said. And he stood up and left.

"Who's Kristy?" Elle asked

"Peter's girlfriend" James muttered.

"Well it looks like it's just us" Sirius said.

"What should we do?" James asked

"Wanna plan some pranks to pull on our good friend Snivellious?" Sirius suggested

"Sounds like fun" James agreed

"You're not gonna leave me on my own now are you?" Elle interrupted

Both boys glanced at each other.

"I mean, on my first real day and I could get lost and need some help and I'd love to hear about some of these pranks you plan to pull."

Now they were looking at her skeptically.

"I do have a sense of humour you know. Please"

"Alright" Sirius said, "You can come with us. Where do we wanna go?"

"Common room" James said.

"Yeah" agreed Sirius.

They headed through the halls towards the Gryffindor tower. James and Sirius planned their evil-ish schemes and Elle listened, and follows as she still had no idea where to go.

"So what do you think we should do to the Slytherins?" James asked Sirius

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe do something to their food, or dye them pink." Sirius answered

"Maybe" James said

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. They gave her the password, and entered. They sat in a group of chairs in a corner of the room and continued their discussion.

"I like the idea of dying them pink" Sirius said

"Or red and gold" James said

"That's good" Sirius agreed

"Do you think you could do something to make them sing random muggle songs?" Elle asked

"What are we talking here?" James asked

"Like put something in their food so they sing wacky, happy, songs"

"Like?" Sirius asked

"Like uh, hmmmm… maybe Judy Garland or some soppy sweet stuff" she said

"I like that" James said

"Yeah, maybe we could ask Lily if she knows any songs or something" Sirius suggested

"I don't think Lily would want to help with this kind of thing" James scoffed

"We don't have to tell her what we're doing" Sirius compromised

"Yeah ok" James agreed

"We'll ask Moony if he knows any spells we could use" Sirius said "And we'll check the library, maybe the restricted section."

"Yeah, I'll think he'll like this one" James said

"So… come on, PLANNING, when do you intend to execute this rather, if I might say so myself, ingenious plan, and how will you do it, what resources do we have to do this with, come on people, please don't tell me you have no experience with these kind of things" Elle said

James laughed at her, while Sirius stared at her with disbelief. Not only was this girl pretty, and kinda funny, and shy in a cute way, she liked to prank people. A GIRL liked to PRANK people. Oh this was wonderful

**A/N** I told you I would update soon. Well there you go, chapter 3. Wow I'm proud of myself. Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Any kind of feedback is good. Thanks, Ellen.


	4. 4 Dark Secrets

**1stly:** Thank you, to all those WONDERFUL people who reviewed!

**2ndly:** I've altered some of the earlier chapters so that this one makes sense.

**Disclaimer: ** I, sadly, do not own any of the characters you recognise from the Harry Potter books, nor do I own any of Judy Garlands songs.

**Chapter 4: Dark secrets**

The weekend had finally arrived, and everyone was glad. Classes were over for the week and the teachers had been surprisingly kind in the amount of homework they had given. It was late in the morning and the great hall was half full. On the weekends the house elves served breakfast from 7 in the morning to around 11, then began lunch at 12. There were a selection of older students who had slept in, the younger ones seemed able to fully function early in the morning.

At the Gryffindor table, Lily, and Elle sat next to Monica and Jess and were eating breakfast. Their meal was accompanied by the singing of some of the Slytherins who had suffered from an overdose of the 'singing popping candy'. Lily was having trouble swallowing her blueberry muffin as she watched Narcrissa Black leave the hall singing, a rather talented version of Judy Garlands 'Some Where Over the Rainbow'.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I've heard of

Once in a lullaby"

Narcrissa's voice faded as she swiftly left the hall.

"You know I hate to say it, But Black does have some singing talent" Monica said when she finally swallowed her muffin.

"I have to agree with you there" Lily said.

"Black?" Elle asked

"Huh?" Jess said

"You just said Black had singing talent, what do you mean, Black? Is she related to-" Elle explained but was cut of

"Yes dearest darling Narcrissa" Sirius sat down as he spat out the name, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Is my cousin"

James, Remus and Peter sat down around the Sirius and the girls.

"Yes Elle you see Sirius here is an oddity" James said

Remus took up the tale "He was born into the Black family, who believe the purity of blood determines the importance of a person, which is something Sirius disagrees with"

James continued "When our dear Sirius started at Hogwarts he was sorted into the best house, Gryffindor, which made his parents very unhappy. He made friends with whoever he liked, and pissed his parents off very much"

Peter began to join in as well "When Sirius parents learnt who he was friends with, they became mad at him and on the holidays, they had many fights"

Remus started again "Sirius parents hate him, and Sirius hates his parents, and both want to disown the other, but Sirius parents are still trying to turn him around, so…"

"Sirius ran away the summer just past and stayed with me" James finished.

"Yes they like to retell the sad tale of my life" Sirius said as he bit into some bacon.

"Sad tale it is" Remus muttered

"Pardon Remus" James said

"What?" Remus said

"What did you say?" James asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" Remus answered, before bending his head towards his plate and whispering quite audibly "Other than Sirius is a drama queen"

The group laughed.

"Well, if you're done Elle, I think now would be a wonderful time to show you the grounds" Lily said

"Sounds good" Elle said

The girls stood and left the Great Hall, leaving the boys to their meal.

They ate in silence for a while before James spoke "Do you think they got up especially early to avoid us?"

"Doubt it" Remus said

"Only Lily'd do that" Sirius said, "Elle seems to like us, besides this way Moony gets to watch that Ravenclaw girl"

Remus blushed while his friends laughed.

"Yes well we all know how much you seem to like Elle" Remus retorted "You do know that you talk about her in you sleep?"

"I do not" Sirius defended

"Sorry mate but you do" James said

"It's pretty funny actually" Peter said

Sirius scowled.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Are you guys finished eating, coz I'd like to go and catch the girls outside"

"Good idea moony" James said he, Remus and Peter as they stood up.

Sirius grabbed a few pieces of toast before following his friends.

The girls were on the opposite side of the lake, watching some 3rd years throw pieces of toast to the giant squid. They walked on for a few more minutes before sitting down.

"So Elle what do you think of Hogwarts?" Lily asked

"It's good. Better than my old school anyway" she replied

"Oh, Well Hogwarts is a great school. I haven't actually been to any others but they say Hogwarts is one of the best" Lily said

"Too right, Hogwarts is the greatest school in all of Europe" James pronounced as he sat down next to Lily.

Remus, Sirius and Peter sat down on the grass as well.

Lily moved away from James.

James just moved after her.

"Potter will you stop it?" Lily yelled

"Oh come on Evans, go out with me?" James asked

"NO" Lily said as she sat down between Elle and Remus.

"Didn't you like your old school?" Remus asked Elle

"How could anyone like a hell hole like that?" Elle laughed darkly as she threw a stone into the lake

"Hell hole?" Remus asked

"Hell hole" She repeated

"I take it you didn't like your old school" James said as he snatched a piece of toast off Sirius.

"Yes it wasn't the most pleasant place"

"Hmmm" Sirius murmured "I wonder what Malfoy's doing?"

"What?" James asked

All heads turned to the direction Sirius was looking and saw Lucious Malfoy walking towards them.

"Wonder what he wants" Brittney whispered

He stopped in front of the group.

"Sod off Malfoy, you're blocking the view" James growled

"I haven't come here to fight with you Potter" the blonde boy said.

"Then why are you here" Sirius said.

"I want to talk with Smith" He said

"Why?" Sirius said. He wasn't very happy with having Malfoy talking to 'his' girl.

"None of your business Black" Malfoy said. He then nodded his head at Elle.

She stood and walked a little way away with Malfoy.

"I don't like this" James muttered

"Nor do I" Lily said

The others agreed, except Sirius who was glaring at Malfoy.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy" he said as he extended his hand

"Elle Smith" she said as she briefly shook his hand. She folded her arms across her chest. He smirked at her. "What do you want?" She asked

"You could have been a Slytherin you know" He said

"But I'm not" She answered

"You're _'dark'_ enough to be"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know where you come from"

"Your point?"

"A lot of dark wizards and witches come out of that school"

"Not many people come out at all"

"You have to admit though; you know a lot of Dark Magic, you are a _'Dark'_ person"

"I left the 'darkness'" Elle said putting quotation marks around the word darkness with her fingers

"You can't leave what is a part of you"

"I have"

"You haven't. It is still with you"

"I don't have to deal with this Malfoy, get to the point"

"You should really be a Slytherin"

She glared at him.

"My point is, if you ever need help with your _'darkness'_ I'm here. I know of a very powerful person who will bring about the ultimate darkness and could use helpers such as you."

They stared at each other for a minute before he walked off. "If the _'darkness'_ ever becomes too much" He called over his shoulder.

Elle glared at his receding back before turning and walking towards her friends

"What was that all about" Sirius demanded

"Sirius" Lily exclaimed "You don't have to be so blunt"

"I want to know. We all do and I think we deserve an explanation." Sirius said.

"Sirius is right. I do owe you an explanation. Just, please don't judge me on my family and what they do." Elle said. She stared across the lake before starting her tale. "Yes this is the story of my life, I'm a pureblood. My family is a lot like Sirius', the exception being, my parents, and my brother all agree with my point of view. It's the rest of my family that's the problem. "

"My Grandfather is a very powerful man. He has connections with powerful people all over the world, Including Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black. He has a lot of control over my family and has a say in a lot of what we do. But more about him later"

"I went to a small school in the middle of the Australian bush. On the outside it looks like a derelict, run down building. On the inside it is like a manor. It's called, 'The school of Binding Darkness for Dark Witches and Wizards'" Elle paused

James and Sirius started at her in shock.

"That sounds like a _dark _school" Peter said

Lily and Remus were looking puzzled and were shooting confused looks at James and Sirius.

"The school of binding darkness?" James asked

"You went to the school of binding darkness" Sirius exclaimed in a loud and urgent whisper.

"I'm confused" Lily said "What all the fuss about this school, it sounds kind of _spooky_ but why such a fuss"

"Why such a fuss, why such a fuss?" James spluttered.

Elle began to talk again "The school of binding darkness is a dark, dark place. Only a few people attend every year. Less leave the school." Remus, Peter and Lily still looked confused, so Elle continued "It's a school which teaches dark magic and creates dark witches and wizards."

Lily gasped.

"Why were you there?" Peter asked

"My grandfather made my father send my brother and I there" Elle answered "It's a horrendous place. Not a drop of joy in any of the people there. The only person I could talk to was my brother, and his friend Callum, who's in the same situation as us. They were the only ones who understood what I was going through.

"The classes were made up of people of all different ages. Some old, some young, like myself. They tortured you if you didn't complete the homework they set. Have you ever been put under the Curaticus Curse? Have you ever been made to put the Curaticus Curse on someone else?"

They all looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Do you understand what it's like to be able to perform illegal curses that many adults cannot do, at the age of 12? Can you imagine learning the killing curse when you are 13 years old? No you couldn't. No one else can. No one."

"This is what I went through, more even, and I cannot begin to explain how that feels. How much worse you feel knowing you left you TWIN brother there, when you are here, safe.

I hate my grandfather for forcing us there. Going against our free will. Crushing my fathers spirit. Hurting his own family to get what he wanted. I would love to see him punished. But no, he is too cunning to be caught. I HATE HIM" Elle screamed the last words in a rush of anger. "I have to go." She said as she stood up and walked away. Leaving them to comprehend what she had told them.

"That's horrible" Peter said.

"The killing curse" Lily whispered "At 13"

"It's a horrible place." James said

"It sounds unbearable" Remus said

"Many cannot bear it" Sirius said.

"I'm still confused" Peter said

"The school of binding darkness for dark witches and wizards. It's main purpose is as the name says to bind those who attend to the darkness. Dark wizards and witches teach those who want to learn the ways of the dark. Or, in Elle's case, those who are forced to learn. Many don't survive in there, and are scarred, physically and mentally for life." Sirius explained, whilst staring at Elle's retreating form.

"The poor thing" Remus sighed

"Well, we are certainly not judging her. None of us, none of you are to say anything to offend her about this. Understand?" Lily ordered. "Should we follow her or do you think she needs some time alone?"

"Time alone, for a while, we'll go find her when she's had time to calm down" Remus said, a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

Gryffindor, 7th year girl's dormitories. 

Elle sat on her bed writing on a piece of parchment. The dormitory was empty as everyone was outside enjoying the good weather. Elle was writing a letter to her brother, telling him about how she had told her friends about her past and how she was unsure if they would still be her friends.

_Dylan,_

_I need your advice. It's our first weekend here. The homework's alright. I wish you were here. This isn't helping you though. I've made these friends, 1 girl & 3guys. They're really nice. The guys are pretty cute actually, 1 of them I think I really like. _

_Today hasn't gone well. Lucius Malfoy, came and spoke to me. He's the son of the man, granddad does business with. My friends don't like Malfoy's so they wanted to know why I spoke to him, and I had to tell them about the school. Sirius & James knew what I was talking about. They were really shocked. I don't know if the others really understood. _

_I know it'll sound silly when I write it down, but I'm afraid they won't be friends with me anymore, that they'll abandon me because of where I've been, and who I'm related to. How are you doing? Are you coping ok? How's Callum? Can you tell him I say hi, and that I miss him and that I'm thinking of him? Thanks _

_I hope you're alright. Tell me what's happening to you, I need to know you're relatively ok. I need to know. _

_I miss you so much, you know that. I hate being away from you. I love you. You mean so much to me; I want you to know that. I know I say it so often, but I don't think I could survive without you. You do so much for me. Thank you._

_I love you._

_Elle. _

Elle put the scroll down on her bedside table; she would take the letter to her owl, Imogene, later in the evening. She then curled up on her bed, buried her face into her pillow and fell into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares of the place she once called her school.

After Elle had left them at the lake, Lily had left the boys to wander around the castle and talk. They had been to dinner, and Elle hadn't showed up. Sirius had asked them if they'd seen her, he seemed worried about her. When Lily told him they hadn't seen her, he seemed to become even more worried.

Lily had returned to the Gryffindor common room and headed up to the girls dormitories. There she found Elle curled up on her bed asleep.

"How long do you think she's been here?" Jess asked as she and Monica walked through the door

Lily shrugged.

"Look, she's written something" Monica exclaimed. "Do you think we should read it? Maybe it'll explain why she's got tear stains on the pillow"

"No way" Lily said "It's hers. Its personal."

"You can just see the end _I know I say it so often, but I don't think I could survive without you. You do so much for me. Thank you. I love you. Elle._ Who do you think she's writing to? He sounds special; maybe she has a boyfriend she hasn't told us about"

"I don't think so" Lily said. "I think we should tell Sirius that we found her"

"Yeah he seemed pretty cut up when we came in" Jess agreed.

All three headed out of the dormitory, and down to the common room. Elle sat up in her bed. They didn't seem to hate her and what did they mean Sirius was cut up about it? They couldn't mean her, could they? Maybe she shouldn't have been so. Oh well it was done now. She'd go downstairs and see them in person.

Elle got out of bed, unruffled her clothes and attempted to gain control of hair, which was now in a skew-if ponytail.

She walked down the stairs, into the common room. Lily was talking to Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. She was talking and the boys were nodding. Elle sat down in the armchair beside her. She wasn't sure if they wanted her or not, so she thought she'd wait. She watched them. Lily had said what they she come to say, and was walking away. Lily really did hate spending time with James. Then she saw her and began walking towards her.

"Hey Elle, how are you feeling?" Lily asked

"A little sleepy" Elle said

"Sleepy! Haven't you been sleeping all day!" Lily exclaimed

"Yeah" Elle answered a little sheepishly.

"You know we'd still be you friends, no matter what your family did." Lily said. "I mean we still keep Sirius, sorta"

A pair of hands clamped over Elle's eyes, while someone whispered into her ear "Guess who"

Elle smiled, "I give up" She said.

"Well you're no fun" The person said, releasing her and sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Yeah Sirius, I'm the fun killer" Elle said to the person now sitting on the arm of her chair. She shoved him off the chair.

"Glad to see you're not angry with us" He said with a grin. He and the rest of the boys walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Night Lily flower" James called as he walked out of the portrait hole, towards the head dormitory

"Go away Potter" Lily growled

"Love you too" He shouted

Lily shook her head.

"It's late" Elle said "I think its time we went to bed"

"Yeah" Lily agreed

"Night" Elle called as Lily stepped through the portrait hole and into the hallway.

Elle walked up the stairs, showered and went to bed, When she finally drifted into the land of sleep, she was greeted by a certain Maurder.

**(A/N: Ha finished. Lucious Malfoy sure has an obsession with the 'dark' hey? Lol. But I should have the next chapters up soon. Please review. It makes me ever so happy)**

**The Fairy in Black. **


	5. 5 GoodDreams BadDreams&aNOTsoLAZYsunday

**Chapter 5:**

**Good Dreams, Bad Dreams and a not so lazy Sunday**

Elle groaned. The sunlight was pouring in through the window right into her eyes. She rolled over, but it was no use, she was awake now and could not go back to sleep. She sat up. It seemed the other girls in her dorm were still asleep. 'Yes!' Elle thought 'Hot shower'

The hot water in the Gryffindor girls dorm was due for a tune up. It kept cutting out after about the 2rd shower in each dorm, so getting in first was a big deal for the girls, especially when some people in your dorm spent nearly an hour in the shower.

Elle grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top out of her trunk and headed into the bathroom.

She threw her clothes onto the floor, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water pound down on her back. As the water flowed over her, she thought about last night.

They didn't hate her. They were her friends. She was happy.

Elle thought about the dream she had had last night. She had been flying on a broom, with a man. A man who looked surprisingly like Sirius. She wasn't sure, because she had had her back against his chest, and it was dark, but she was pretty sure it was Sirius. They had been flying over the lake, and had watched the sun rise. Then he had flown towards the castle, and stopped at a window. He had let her off; she had stepped through the window, which had led to her dormitory, she turned around, and they had kissed, then Elle had woken up.

Elle sighed, that had been a good dream. Elle turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying her self off then wrapping herself in a big, white, fluffy towel. She walked over to the mirror and grabbed her wand off the sink.

She performed a drying spell on her hair and decided to leave it out. She picked her clothes up off the floor and pulled them on.

Someone banged on the door "Elle are you in there?" they called

"Yeah" Elle yelled back as she moved towards the door, her things under her arm.

"Well can you hurry-"Elle opened the door coming face to face with Jess "up" she finished

"All yours" Elle said.

Elle threw her pajamas into her trunk and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She moaned as she felt a weight place itself on her bed.

"What are you doing there?" Someone asked.

Elle rolled onto her side and looked at the person sitting next to her, Lily. "Trying to go back to sleep and relive the dream I had" Elle told her friend. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

"Nah I'm a early riser, and I thought I'd come and see you"

"I had the best dream last night" Monica called out as she jumped off her bed and ran at Elle's. She jumped onto the bed, almost landing on top of Elle.

"I'm glad you two did, I had a rather disturbing dream" Lily said.

"Oh can I tell you my dream first?" Monica asked

Both Lily and Elle nodded.

"It was sooooooo wonderful!" Monica started "You know the Hufflepuff boy I have a crush on, David? Yeah well he and I were walking around the lake, just talking about this and that, and then he stopped and I stopped and turned around and he was just looking at me. So I asked him why he'd stopped, and he just looked at me and said "You know you're beautiful". And I just stared at him. And then he stepped towards me, and said "I love you Monica" and then he kissed me. Then when he pulled away, he hugged me and I leant against his chest, and then I woke up" monica sighed.

"Yeah well at least you had a good dream" Lily said

"What happened in your dream Lils?" Elle asked

"Well, see I went for a walk outside, because I was tired of doing homework-"

"What, no way, the great Lily Evens, tired of homework!" Jess yelled as she walked out of the shower.

"Shut up. Anyway, there I was walking, minding my own business when who should come along, but Potter. And he was flying on his broom, being a bloody prat. And then he stops beside me and jumps off the broom and starts walking with me. So I asked him what he wanted. And then he goes 'Do you wanna go for a fly?'. I just stared at him like he was crazy, because he knows full well how I'm scared of heights. Then he just grabbed me around the waist and pulls me onto his broom and pushes off from the ground. So there I am, 100's of meters above the ground, clutching at Potter for dear life, because I HATE to fly. And then he go's 'Go out with my Evens'. Then I woke up. I swear that has got to be on my top ten list of nightmares." Lily finished.

"Honestly Lily if you would just go out with him, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. I mean even if you think he's a prick, he is good looking and I've heard he's a pretty good kisser" Monica said.

"Ewww. Monica I cant believe you said that, you know I hate him." Lily protested.

"I'm hungry. Does anyone wanna come to breakfast with me?" Elle interrupted.

"Yeah I'll come" Lily said and the two walked down the stairs together, out of the Gryffindor common room, and into the hall.

"You still didn't tell me about your dream" Lily said slyly.

"Ah well…" Elle blushed

"Ahh come on, its not like I'd tell anyone"

"I went flying, on a broom"

"Obviously"

"And watched the sunrise, then went back to my dorm"

"I get the feeling you're leaving something out"

"There was someone else on the broom" Elle whispered

"Who?" Lily asked

"I dunno, he looked Sirius"

"So you like him!"

"I what, I…I mean, no!"

The two walked into the great hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Admit it Elle, you do. I've seen the way you look at him."

Elle blushed, and looked away from Lily, only to discover that there were choc-chip pancakes on the table. "Oooo Pancakes" she cried out in glee. She grabbed one, cut off a piece and bit into it.

She sighed.

"What don't you like pancakes?" Lily asked as she smiled at her friend.

"No I love pancakes; it's just that Dylan loves pancakes too" Elle said sadly

"Dylan?"

"Dylan" she nodded, "my brother" and her eyes began to well with tears.

"Elle what's wrong?" Lily asked gently, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Lily, it's just that I feel so guilty that I'm here and he's there. And I don't know whether he's ok, it takes so long to get a letter to him, and I worry that something will happen to him, and I don't think I could deal with that. I don't know what I'd do if he, if he…" At this a tear slipped out of her "Lily I love him"

"Sounds like you've found your prince charming" a sarcastic voice snarled from behind them "Typical Mudbloods, believing those stories that those disgusting muggles created"

The two girls spun around to face Narcrissa Black.

"What do you want Black?" Lily said sharply

"None of your buissness Mudblood" Narcrissa spat. "I'm here to speak to the lovesick one"

"Don't you dare call Lily that!" Elle exclaimed.

"I'll call her what I want"

"Not if its horrible names like that you wont" Elle said angrily

"Look, Smith, I need to talk to you, and were already attracting far too much attention, lets take this outside."

"Fine"

"Didn't you say you wanted to take this outside?" Elle asked. She and Narcrissa Black were in a dark hallway, a little way toward the dungeons from the entrance hall.

"Outside the hall"

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Well…" Narcrissa trailed off

"I wasn't aware that Slytherins were indecisive, I thought they left that to the Hufflepuffs"

"I'm not indecisive!" Narcrissa snapped. "Look I wanted to know if Lucius spoke to you the other day?"

"He did, why?"

"What did he talk to you about?"

"Some crap about darkness, and a powerful person bringing the ultimate darkness,"

Narcrissa looked thoughtful for a moment, "So he didn't mention anything else?"

"No"

"Nothing at all?"

"He didn't say anything else ok. What do you expect me to tell you he asked me out?"

"He didn't did he?"

"No, he certainly did not, and even if he did, I don't think I'd go out with a slime ball like that"

"He isn't always like that you know"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing" Narcrissa said, as she turned and walked into the shadows of the corridor.

"Righto then" Elle said to herself and walked back into the Great Hall.

"Hey Lily?" Elle said as she sat back down.

"Mmm…" Lily said, swallowing a bite of pancake

"Is Narcrissa Black like infatuated with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Sorta, she loves him, he's a cold hearted bastard, and their parents are making them get married."

"Oh"

Both girls had just finished their breakfast when Sirius, Peter, Remus and Peter, came over to them. Sirius was practically bouncing, as James spoke to them. "We're gonna go play quidditch, you two wanna come?"

Lily glanced at Elle, then agreed to come and watch them.

"Elle, you wanna play?" James asked

"Yeah, why not."

"So we'll meet you on the pitch as soon as you grab your stuff"

"Sure."

Elle and Lily walked up to the girls common room, and Elle grabbed her shrunken broom and put it in her pocket. As they two were walking down to the pitch, they talked about this and that.

"You play much quidditch?" Lily asked

Elle shrugged, "Here and There. On holidays and stuff, but you cant really play with only two people."

"I don't know how you could stand it; so high up, on only a broom."

"You get used to it, I guess. Besides its fun to go so fast you forget about the rest of the world."

"I seriously doubt that I could forget I'm that far off the ground." Lily said, and they entered the pitch.

The boys were standing in a circle a little way off, so they headed towards them.

"Oh hey Elle, and darling Lily love of my life" James said when he saw the two girls."

Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"Were gonna play 2 on 2. Me and Peter verses Sirius and Elle. That way its fair, coz Sirius and I together would beat the English quidditch team"

"So modest James" Remus laughed. "Come on Lily, let's go sit in the stands."

Remus and Lily left for the stands, and James continued explaining about how they would be playing.

"So we'll only be playing with quaffles, and you can have 1 chaser and 1 keeper per team, or you can have 1 selected keeper and they could score if they thought the risk of leaving their goals open was worth it"

"Sounds simple enough" Elle said.

"Ok. So confer with your team, and then we'll start playing"

Sirius turned to Elle "Ok team lets confer" he said.

Elle grinned.

"You wanna go chaser?" Sirius asked

Elle nodded.

"Good coz I want keeper. Let's go win this thing."

The 4 moved toward the centre of the pitch, and kicked off the ground. James flicked his wand at the box in the centre of the grassy oval, and up flew a scarlet red ball. Peter and Elle dove at the ball, and seconds later Elle was flying towards James, body low on the broom and quaffle tucked under her arm. She was flying straight toward James who was hovering in front of the middle ring. She kept flying and flying and it almost looked as though she was going to crash into him, until Elle swerved up and to the left toward the higher ring. James followed, and Elle looped the ball downwards so that it flew gracefully through the middle ring.

"Wow that was good" Lily said.

"10 nil" Remus commented.

"You're scoring?" Lily asked.

"Of course. You know how competitive James and Sirius are. They have a tally of the number of times each has beaten the other"

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was" Remus said turning back to the game. Peter and Elle flew about the pitch, sometimes trying to score, sometimes trying to steal the quaffle back. About an hour later James called time, and they all flew towards the ground.

Sirius shoved his hair out of his eyes as he spoke "Well I think we won"

"No way, we beat you!" Peter said

"You tied" Remus said coming to join them followed by Lily. "James is the better keeper, but Elle is the better chaser" Remus continued, "No offence to any of you."

"So we're pretty evenly matched" James said

"Yeah" Remus said.

"Whatever" Elle said, "Good game. But I need a shower." And she started towards the castle.

Lily walked with her, and the boys followed them.

"She's not too bad at quidditch is she?" Peter said.

"She is good" James said

"Better than you Padfoot" Remus said, "She'll probably steal your spot if she tries out this year."

"No way Moony! I'm keeping my position as best chaser in the whole school" Sirius exclaimed. "But she can take Lucy's spot, coz she graduated last year."

"Hey I wonder who's captain this year?" James asked

"Yeah…Hope it's someone decent." Sirius replied

They four boys continued talking about quidditch all the way up to the castle. Then they spoke about it at dinner and even a little before they went to bed.

**(A.N.:** Yay chapter 5. finally got there. You know this thing is 44 pages in word! That pretty long for me.

**James or Sirius:** I'm sorry? Well I haven't had access to a computer since Christmas Eve, but still no excuse for the like 6 month before that. Your review made me write though, and now I'm halfway through chapter 6.

**Andy: **point taken, it is distracting but I had to say it coz he's annoying and I don't like him.

Thank you all for reading and I bid you farewell,

The Fairy in Black


End file.
